Talk:Days Gone Bye (TV Series)
__TOC__ FOUL! Regarding Morgan's wife. I cry foul! Zombies can't open doors, it's proven later in the episodes. So how's she able to try the door? WHY is she able to try the door? If she can, why don't later zombies? LadyElvan (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Cause how fresher the walker is, the more human inteligence leftCrosider (talk) 22:22, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, she didn't actually open the door, she fiddled with the handle (and probably because there was a tiny bit of Jenny left in her, and she remembered the house because it was where she died). The walkers are able to grab on to things, whether they know how to make them work on not. If the Jones' front door hadn't been boarded up and she did actually open the door, I'd cry foul with you. S2SS2S (talk) 16:29, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Corpses at gas station Was it ever explained why the two corpses seen at the gas station in cars weren't zombies? Or do we assume they died of blunt force truma to the head? They both awaken as zombies in a deleted scene! See at 1:45. Added this to trivia. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) removal of every zombie killed in the episode Another editor deleted a new section that I added.http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Days_Gone_Bye&diff=158348&oldid=158345 asking why it was necessary. How does the community feel? Redchair (talk) 05:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ;Zombies put down Click on the screenshots to see an animated gif. |} I like it and it makes our episode pages look more unique and informative. The feature that makes the list available to be hidden is also good for users who may complain that the list can get too long. These should be implemented. I think its necessary. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 11:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like this and think its kind of a waste becuase we already have the character pages about these walkers whether they are Hannah or a Notable Walker. Its has all been stated on those pages and they all have their own pages. This to me is just repeating the same information again. --06abrahb (talk) 23:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It's still a very interesting thing to have. GIFs of each zombie killed. Not all of the zombies are included on the Notable Walker page. If we aren't going to add these zombie kill GIFs, then someone is gonna have to add a ton more cluttered zombie infoboxes to that page as it is incomplete. Or replace those messy infoboxes with the zombie kill GIFs instead. And so far, its two that are in favor for this neat thing, and one opposed. No one else has voiced an opinion yet and they've been given the opportunity to. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::This is a wikipedia, an online encyclopedia, not an online forum. If you feel that the Notable Walker page is incomplete, you are welcome to edit it and add that information in. GIFs are great and all but are distracting and really make this wiki look less professional. Especially with some of those images, it begins to make this website look like its run by kids (and people have made such comments in the past; not about those images but this website). We already have character pages and other pages dedicated to this information so why are we repeating it again? Because they now come with animated GIFs? If people want to know how the walker died, then they should watch the show. And secondly, Mistertrouble189 YOU are an admin, you have been around here long enough to know what this wiki is about. Not to be offensive but seriously I feel like I'm talking to a unregistered user who is using the two against one vote when it's only been 4 days as well as you fail to grasp that the community is unaware of this discussion since it is hardly mentioned. The day that this was discussed, I meant to voice my opinion but had to leave and go to work, I completely forgot about this until today so give it more time. --06abrahb (talk) 01:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::what about something like this http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Zombicidios:_Days_Gone_Bye :::::That looks very nice. Can you translate what the information says for a box so I can get an idea of what would be said for each zombie? Looks very nice and organized and could be an asset to this wiki (even with GIFs or not). Something to consider when looking at the Notable Walkers page for the TV series which needs a desperate overhaul. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::From my limited knowledge of Spanish I believe it says "Killed by" "Weapon used" and "Degree of difficulty".—Riley Heligo 20:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ah, thank you for the info. We could implement something like that. Maybe replace Degree of difficulty with location zombie was killed or something. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That looks great and I fully support that. The template looks good and the pics are great and it looks very professional and neat. If you wanted to do something like that, so far you have everyone's approval and support so I would say go for it. --06abrahb (talk) 03:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a great idea 06abrahb why don't YOU create these tables? Since you have done absolutely nothing to help create these zombie kills gifs or tables thus far. ::Actually, you have been a the biggest hindrance to the zombie kills project Instead of discussing why you started an edit war, you blocked me for two days (see w:Wikipedia:Block#Conflicts of interest) and protected the page on your preferred version (see w:Wikipedia:Ownership_of_articles). The same behavior would have caused you to lose your adminship on wikipedia. ::Your opinion on this issue would hold a lot more weight if you were not the biggest hindrance to its completion. ::So far I have added 100 animated zombie kill gifs to this wiki, and created an entire table of all 349 zombie kills. ::What have you done in this zombie kill project thus far 06abrahb, except for blocking the one editor who created all of this content? ::The best thing for this project is to step away and let actual content contributors create content. Redchair (talk) 11:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) See User talk:Redchair for further details... first off we are clearly discussing this issue on here... secondly you were already issued a warning and continued to counter the edits for your table and disregarded any other opinion especially with the community... as well I protected the page to stop you from using a different account (which is not allowed) and inserting the table again until this matter was discussed. If you looked closely, I only protected the page until Jan 2, not indefinitely. And clearly I have not lost my adminship since I am continuing to help this wiki and others... I have seen your table and pictures and frankly they look terrible and bad. As I have said they look very unprofessional, unorganized, it takes longer for the page to load because of all the animations, and the pictures are all different sizes causing inconsistencies in the table making it look weird and oddly shaped. This is why I am against it and continue to not support it. However your alternate solution was much better but again, you don't seem to listen so... --06abrahb (talk) 12:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Who was there? I need to know!! Who was at the scene where they killed the two walkers, dragged them inside and started covering Glenn and Rick in their guts, I need to know who was there!! 19:25, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Morales, Andrea, Jacqui and T-dog. 19:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) video review removed this video review has been removed. Redchair (talk) 22:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Who is William? Morgan mentions of him! Who's William? His name is mentioned here in this TV episode Days Gone Bye (the 1st episode of the 1st Season). Rick, Morgan and Duane, after their dinner, are in their beds. Before they go sleep, they have the following conversation/dialog: ---- -Morgan: Carl... He your son? -Morgan: William. He said his name today... -Rick: He's a little younger... than your boy. -Morgan: And he's with his mother? ---- I don't get it. Who's William? I even checked the episode's subtitles, and indeed, Morgan mentions of someone by the name William. But I don't find anything about William in the wiki. -- 06:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : I found that it was an error in the English subtitles for the particular episode. Really strange btw. SilentPresident (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) 21:13, May 8, 2013 (UTC)21:13, May 8, 2013 (UTC)~~ Typed Scripts of each episode I have been typing out the scripts (or screenplay, whatever) of the episodes. Is there any interest in those being posted? If so I'd be more than happy to and would appreciate any helpful criticism. I have two versions. One is strictly what is seen in subtitles. The other has italicized explanations inserted. I tried to do just the first version but there are so many important scenes without dialogue that by the time I was halfway through with the first season I had crossed the line. I haven't finished Season Two but I'm very close. I started doing this to keep me occupied until Season Four but even with taking my time I should be done with Season Three by mid June. I've done this before, for House, but that was ages ago. So, what do you think? :I think it is a great idea. Bluechair (talk) 07:54, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of large sections of material from wikipedia See: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gravelord?diff=738367&oldid=736814 This is typical of the administrators here. Bullying and settling piety scores with editors they dislike over article content. I am an attorney and for editors to call this plagiarism is absurd and asinine on so many levels. Bluechair (talk) 07:54, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia tag added per wikia guidelines http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Copying_from_Wikipedia Bluechair (talk) 02:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Listen - Robert Kirkman could have written the material himself - you still don't Copy-Paste stuff from anyplace. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC)